Secret Display
by Sesshomarus-youkai-wife
Summary: James Bond, known english spy, has a secret that he doesn't even know about. He has a daughter by the name of Kagome. He's also retiring. His apprentice, Sesshomaru, is taking up his "ways" of being a spy and ladie's man. KagSess. full summary inside.
1. Death and Charity

**Title:** Secret Display

**Summary:** The spy we all know and love, James Bond, 007. We all know that he has gotten around with the ladies, but what he doesn't know and no one else but M and the carrier is that James is a father. He had lost his family before; a wife and a child. He had been careful since then, but after a joining with another spy, he was slightly careless. This resulted in a beautiful baby girl, Kagome. After an accident, Kagome is left motherless and containing the knowledge of her father. By this time, James has been forced to retire and train someone to take his place. In comes Sesshomaru. He was in the army, getting fun out of the danger in it. He was good, real good. So, James took him in as an apprentice. What will happen to Kagome? James? and what about Sesshomaru when he sees the beauty that his boss barely knows? And when there is a threat to James, will he survive this one?

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Inuyasha character's mentioned or those from James Bond

**Author's note:** Okay, so this was a story that has been stuck in my head forever. Everyone knows 007 sleeps with a girl in at least every movie. I thought, maybe he was careless at some point. Anyway, here's my result that clicks through my head. Enjoy!

* * *

Brown eyes stared out of a plane window. A paper sits in the girl's hand, crumpled and opened so many times that it was about to rip. The twenty year old girl groaned as she remembered her twentieth birthday as if it happened moments ago. It didn't; it happened six months earlier.

Flashback

"_Bye Kagome! Say hi to your mom for us!" shouted three girls, friends of Kagome's. Kagome waved them off as she walked up the steps of her home, a beautiful mansion that had a large yard in front and was two stories high. Kagome opened the door and closed it behind her. She was having a great night and the last few moments before bed, she wanted to spend with her mother._

"_Mom, I'm home! Let's not hide from me today. It's my birthday!" she shouted in the house as she walked to the kitchen. Kagome grabbed a glass of water and searched for her mother. She set her glass down and sighed._

"_Mom?!" she shouted louder. Kagome knew her mother was home. She had promised and her car was out front. Kagome started to get an uneasy feeling. The house was eerily quiet._

_She started to walk faster through the house. Her heart pounded loud in her ears. She came upon the living room, hearing the news chatter and glow in the dark room. The couch faced away from the entrance to the room. Kagome let out a breath of air when she saw the back of her mother's hair. It was curled and dark, but her hair covered her face._

"_Mom, you know you shouldn't fall asleep on the couch." Kagome said with a relieved smile. It wasn't the first time her mother had fallen asleep in the living room. She didn't know why she was freaked out earlier. Kagome walked around the couch after turning on the lights. She knelt before her mother and something seemed off about her. She lifted her mother's head. The sight she saw was something that would never leave her head._

_Her mother; the woman who gave her life and raised her, That very same woman sat before Kagome, covered in blood that seeped through a neat hole in her head and a slit through her throat. Her eyes were dim and lifeless. Kagome wanted to scream, but it was stuck in her throat. She hadn't realized she wasn't breathing until she gasped for air. Blood was on Kagome's fingers. Not just any blood, her mother's blood. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her mother._

_She stood up and quickly left the room. Cell phone in hand, she dialed 911. They picked up and was about to put her on hold until she blurted out._

"_She's dead! Christine Shall is dead! My mother of twenty years is gone forever! Help! Please! Send someone! Anyone!" she frantically screamed into the phone, tears finally falling down her smooth cheeks. Shaking, Kagome hung up the phone and crumpled to the floor._

End Flashback

Kagome slumped in her seat. She remembered that moment the clearest of all others. The reast was a daze, as if that part did happen years before. Only sometimes did she remember clearly parts of days after. Kagome wanted her mother back, but that wasn't possible now. It was lost to her. The note she held couldn't be explained further to her. Kagome looked at the note she had.

She was clearing out her mother's things after the funeral. She came upon a wrapped box with _Kagome _written on it. It had a small card that read, "_Happy 20__th__ birthday, Kagome!"_ in her mother's neat handwriting. It was the only and last present she would get from her mother on her horrible birthday. When Kagome opened the present, slowly so she wouldn't miss a thing, she found a letter, also in her mother's handwriting. A picture of her mother and a handsome man, all her birth information, and information on a man named James Bond was included in the box. That name excited and frightened Kagome for some reason. The name was in the letter and who Mr. Bond is was in her mother's letter.

Kagome scanned the letter before re-reading it for the millionth time since she opened the box.

_My dear, Sweet Kagome,_

_I feel it is about time I told you a bit about me and everything about your father. You, of all people, know I started acting after you were born. I've told you so many times before. Before I was pregnant with you, I wasn't even pursuing an acting career. Now, you must keep everything in this letter to yourself. If this gets in the wrong hands, then surely it would be used against your father. _

_Kagome, I didn't have an average job like every other person. I was a spy for America and England and my real name is Anna Higurashi. I was one of the top! I loved the rush and the feel of helping. It was dangerous and many times I was almost killed._

_On one mission, though I met your father on it, was the worst. I can't say much about the mission that brought your father and me together, but I can tell you about the man. Your father is James Bond, spy 007. In this box is a picture of me and him. Since you are twenty now, I have included a bit of information on him. It's the only address I know of and the house could either be empty, in pieces, or being lived in by him now. He may not believe you are his daughter, but at least you will know the truth._

_Kagome, I love you and you are the best part of my life, don't you ever forget that._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Tears fell down Kagome's face at the last written words. Her mother didn't know she'd be dead after writing the letter. _If she was the best, then why did she die?!_ Kagome shouted in her head. Angrily, she wiped the tears away and looked out the window again. Her hands worked to fold the letter and put it in her pocket. The flight attendant came on the speaker with a friendly tong.

"Please fasten your seat belts. We'll be landing in just a moment…" she continued to talk, but a hand on Kagome's mad Kagome turn to the person next to her. It was a little girl with long dark hair. She wore an orange and white dress with a white pin in her hair. She looked about eight. The girl removed her hand quickly, embarrassed that she touched a stranger. The girl's brown eyes looked up at Kagome. Kagome could see the fear inside the eyes of the little girl. It pained Kagome to see a scared child. She always had the instinct to help right away. She never knew why, but she stopped questioning her actions when she never could find her answer.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you" said the little girl quietly. Her voice was shaking and her eyes kept that frightened look in them.

"No, no it's fine. Are you afraid of landing?" Kagome said, a motherly tone emerging. The girl nodded slowly.

"My parents died in a plane crash. The officer said it was having landing trouble. I'm not supposed to know. I heard it from an officer who came to my auntie's house. My auntie doesn't want me though." The girl spoke rapidly. Kagome had to take a moment to hear and understand what the child was saying. For a child who lost bother her parents, she seemed mature about it, more comfortable than Kagome who only lost one.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said softly. The attendant came on again and said they were landing. The girl grabbed Kagome's hand again. "You know what? I love dogs. What's your favorite type of dog?" Kagome started and caught the girl's attention. The fear was gone and the child was telling Kagome the good and bad of dogs. Kagome managed a smile when the girl was successfully distracted. The girl didn't even notice when the plane stopped.

"Get your things, it's time to leave." Kagome spoke softly and the girl looked around. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw people standing.

"Oh… I didn't even notice…" she said quietly to herself and suddenly jumped up, proud of herself for surviving the landing.

Kafome managed another smile, helping the little girl with her things. Kagome slipped the letter into her pocket. The girl was let in behind a man. Surprising Kagome, the child grabbed Kagome's sleeve, tugging her along. Kagome followed since a gap was open to her. Once off the plane, the two girls gathered their suitcases and found an open spot.

"So, who is here to pick you up…?" Kagome started.

"Rin and a distant cousin is. They are going to take care of me for a while." Rin said and looked around.

"Here… I'm Kagome. If you ever need me again, call me." Kagome handed Rin a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Thank you, Kagome!" Rin said with a smile. Her name was called and Rin hugged Kagome. "Bye Kagome!" she called as she ran off to a man dressed in black.

"Bye Rin!" Kagome replied.

Kagome was now alone with her thoughts. Images of her mother filled her mind. They flashed before her eyes.

"No More!" she shouted to her head. People around her stared and rushed past as they thought she was crazy. Kagome sighed again, something she was starting to do more of recently. Looking down at her things, she seemed to have everything. She pulled out a few papers and looked them over. She already had a hotel room reserved. Kagome grabbed her bags, heading out of the airport. She called a taxi and told him the hotel she was staying at.

Forty-five minutes later, she paid the driver and was in her room after getting her key. She was on the fifth floor, Room 127B. The hotel was as close as she could get to her father's home. Kagome turned her TV on and went into the bathroom. After her shower, Kagome slipped into bed. She would need as much energy as she could get for tomorrow. She didn't know how her father would react to seeing her. Hell! She didn't even know how she was going to react to seeing him for the first time.

Kagome flipped through the channels, settling on some local news.

"A very generous donation was given to the New Hop Orphanage today by James B. Barsley." The anchor announced and a picture of a man came on the screen. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like an older version of her father in the picture her mother gave her.

"Wow! Time never seemed to have changed him much." She said to herself. "But why did she say a different… oh, yeah, he's a spy. He's probably getting older and doesn't want to be found; just like… her." Kagome couldn't even say her name anymore. Not even the real one that was said in the letter. She felt like she was pathetic. She didn't know what emotion was the right one. She did know she wanted revenge. Whoever killed her mother would pay.

With that last thought, she turned off the TV and closed her eyes. She was flooded with memories. When she was finally asleep, the tears she just cried for her mother dried up.

* * *

A few blocks away from the hotel, a man passed the living room of a large mansion. 

"Why, after changing almost everything, would you put yourself in the spotlight with your new identity and picture?" asked a frustrated, pacing man. His long silver hair flew back as his pace quickened.

"I see no problem with it. All I did was give money to an orphanage. Also, being in the spotlight after retirement is something that was done before like that actress, Christine Shall. She is doing very well I believe. I haven't talked to her since our mission, but she retired soon after it. I think I'm doing equally fine." said a man sitting on the couch. A smile filled his face as he remembered the woman. "Wonderful woman" he commented as his brown eyes twinkled. His dark hair was pushed back, a perfect mess on his head.

"Sometimes, I'm just surprised you don't have a billion children running around the world, James" the silver haired man sighed. His golden eyes looked at James on the couch. The sadness that was there reminded him that James did have a family once. That was until they were killed.

"I'm careful, as should you be when it ever comes down to it." James said with a sad tone in his voice. "Sesshomaru, I'll be fine. You need to just focus on your training."

"Yes, Sir!" Sesshomaru said with a salute.

"Stop with the formal salute!" James laughed, his mood quickly changing. "Turn on all the alarm systems and check all cameras to make sure they are on. Get some sleep and training will be at noon tomorrow." James said and with a sigh from Sesshomaru, he smiled.

"Goodnight, James" Sesshomaru mumbled and walked off.

James stood and headed for his room. He had tested Sesshomaru several times till he believed Sesshomaru could handle checking the grounds and the cameras. James used to pretend to go to bed and would instead use secret hallways in the mansion. He would arm himself and dress in dark clothes. Once he felt it was safe, he would sneak out far enough to sneak his way back inside. Every time he did, either alarms went off or Sesshomaru would catch him. James felt that he made the right choice in an apprentice now.

He didn't see a need in testing Sesshomaru tonight so, he went straight to bed, his room secure.

Sesshomaru checked everything and for two hours, he watched the screens, looking for anything he could that would be a threat. Once he was satisfied, he headed to bed for enough sleep that would keep him alert when he woke.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay, I hope you liked it. I'm already working on chapter two, but please review. I'd like to know if something isn't working out. I'm trying to make a story that will last and yes, I will continue it and I'm hoping to sort out my previous story. It isn't the best and when reading through it, I have no clue what I was doing. So, if you want, read it too, but I'm not forcing you. Reviews please!


	2. WTF!

**Summary:** The spy we all know and love, James Bond, 007. We all know that he has gotten around with the ladies, but what he doesn't know and no one else but M and the carrier is that James is a father. He had lost his family before; a wife and a child. He had been careful since then, but after a joining with another spy, he was slightly careless. This resulted in a beautiful baby girl, Kagome. After an accident, Kagome is left motherless and containing the knowledge of her father. By this time, James has been forced to retire and train someone to take his place. In comes Sesshomaru. He was in the army, getting fun out of the danger in it. He was good, real good. So, James took him in as an apprentice. What will happen to Kagome? James? and what about Sesshomaru when he sees the beauty that his boss barely knows? And when there is a threat to James, will he survive this one?

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Inuyasha character's mentioned or those from James Bond

**Author's note: **Sorry it took me forever to get this up. I just want to say that I never abandoned this story. I may take forever to put up a new post, but I'm not giving up on it. If I do, it'll get to me. So enjoy this one and please review.

People from every news station crowded the front gate. Alarms inside the house went off to indicate that there were people at the gate. Sesshomaru growled as he stared at the monitor. The screen displayed people with cameras and microphones.

"Your Charity stunt yesterday is bringing a crowd and setting off all the visitor alarms!" Sesshomaru said as he tried to turn off the alarms. James simply laughed, walking over, he hit a few buttons and the alarms were off.

"Short-cut, I got annoyed one day when I kept getting visitors." James explained to Sesshomaru. He smirked as he got a glare from his apprentice.

"They want to talk to you. Now you'll be all over the place. You just had to give away all that money" His apprentice sighed and glared at the security screen.

"Lots of people do good things" James argued and headed out of the room. Another alarm went off just as James stepped over the threshold of the door. James stopped and shook his head. "You deal with it. I will be in the kitchen if you really need me." He said and walked down the hall.

Sesshomaru glared at James' back. When he turned back to the screen, he found the dogs barking at a person in a net. The person didn't seem to struggle, but did seem to yell at the dogs. He found no threat with the person by the appearance on the screen. Sesshomaru grabbed his handgun and headed out to the side yard where the trespasser was held.

* * *

Kagome looked out the window of the taxi. The sight she saw was of a large iron gate and a beautiful stone wall with vines crawling their way up. The only thing that really broke the beautiful picture was the news reporters in front. She remembered the charity money her father gave yesterday and that proved that he was in town. Seeing the reporters told her that he still lived in his old home.

"Thank you, just drop me off around the corner" she said to the taxi driver. He stopped at the corner and she paid. After stepping out of the taxi and watching it drive off, Kagome turned back in the direction of the large mansion.

If she went ahead to the front gate without a camera man and a microphone, she'll surely be questioned. Judging by how many cameras and people were there, she would freeze up. Her mother was always the one who could be in front of the cameras and smile the best smile. Kagome just couldn't do it.

She looked at the vine covered wall. Following it along away from the front gate and to the back, she found that it was low enough for her. She backed up when she found the shortest spot on the wall. She got a running start and jumped up on the wall, her fingers gripping the top of the wall. Kagome pulled herself up. She swung her legs over and took a breath. The wall left scrapes on her palms.

Kagome looked out at the yard. Yards of green grass filled the yard in front of her. A large pool with a rock waterfall and clear blue water sat on her left and a maze of bushes on her right. She scanned over the yard before slipping off the wall. She knew it was trespassing, but she also knew that she would only bring more attention to her father.

Kagome walked slowly. After a few minutes, she was at the French doors of the mansion. The moment her hand hit the door to knock, she heard a sound and then barking. Three big, snarling dogs came sliding around the corner. Kagome's first instinct was to run.

Kagome ran. She ran as fast as she could. The dogs ran straight after her. They snapped and barked. She never screamed until she was swept up in a large net. She was high enough that the dogs couldn't get to her, but still too high to jump down without falling on her butt and not having enough time to run before the dogs got to her. She fixed herself to sit in the net. The dogs continued to bark at her.

"Okay Okay! I get that you want to rip me to shreds! Now shut up!" she yelled at them. Kagome groaned as they continued to bark.

It was a few minutes later before they stopped barking and sat waiting.

Kagome looked up when they stopped barking. She saw why they stopped barking and it caused her to become breathless at the sight, too. It was a man with long silver hair that seemed endless in the breeze. The small whoosh of wind as he walked pushed the hair out of his face, letting golden eyes stare angrily right at her. He was like a god! Kagome was so distracted by his looks that she didn't notice the gun pointed right at her.

"State your name and your reason for trespassing!" he ordered and Kagome couldn't help but notice how smooth and calm he sounded even through his orders. He asked again for her to speak and she didn't find her voice until she saw the slight movement of his gun to point straight at her head.

"Wait! I'm Kagome… well this is now confusing." She said as she realized she really wasn't related to anyone named Shall. Her mother's real last name was Higurashi and her father's was Bond. "Kagome Shall. I'm here on personal business to see James B." She added, figuring she better not just put herself in a position where she would have to explain to someone like him.

The silver-haired god didn't move besides a perfect brow lifting. A silent moment passed before he finally made a movement. He cocked his gun and swung around, shooting at a window with careful, but quick, aim. Kagome now thought the god in front of her was crazy.

"Sir! I have someone here who wishes to come in! Says it is a personal matter!" the god called towards the window. A figure came into view and held up a broken tea cup.

"You owe me a new cup!" the figure shouted back. Kagome wanted to know why the god in front of her shot at the house and why no one cared that someone could have been killed. "And a new window! Why didn't they use the front gate?" the figure asked and Kagome sighed.

"There are too many cameras at the front gate. I freeze up and with the information I know, I don't think anyone will want to miss it." She said and looked to the figure in the window. She had a feeling it was her father. The only surprise she really had was the silver haired maniac god who came out with a gun in his hand. Surprisingly to her, she found him to be gorgeous with the cold piece of metal in his hand.

The god let out a sigh and, to Kagome, it was perfect. She smacked herself mentally for thinking such a thing.

"Camera fear and I can't blame her. You have all those reporters out there and for a mysterious… woman," the man looked at Kagome with an odd look, "to appear at your gate, more questions arise." He said and kept an eye on Kagome.

"It's a woman?! Why didn't you say so in the first place?! Check her, cuff her, and bring her in to my office!" The figure said with a chuckle.

The silver-haired man rolled his eyes and turned back to the trapped Kagome. He lifted his gun. Kagome thought he was aiming at her until he shot and the net, with her in it, came down. She crashed and groaned, her shoulder having broken her fall. The man kept the gun aimed at her. He approached her, pulling a sting on the net, letting it fall from her body.

"Up. Don't make any sudden moves." His voice, though sounding calm and bored, scared her. Kagome stood, walking slowly over to him. He pushed her shoulder, forcing her to turn her back to him. He kept the gun in his hand as he patted her sides. He checked her whole body, even when she protested to where he was touching. He seemed to not care for politeness. He patted, grabbed, and checked some more. Kagome wanted to turn and smack him. She could have too if he didn't have a gun in his hand.

When he finally finished patting her down and only getting a few papers that didn't seem to matter from her, he cuffed her hands behind her back. Kagome blew some hair out of her face. It flew up and came back down to land in her face again. The dogs sniffed her and then wagged their tails. The man seemed confused by their actions, but didn't think long about it.

The man pushed Kagome toward's the mansion. They walked through the French doors into a dining room. The man held onto Kagome's arm to keep her near. Kagome believed it was too close. She could smell him. Though satisfying, at the same time she wanted to gag. She held her breath, just trailing along with the god.

Kagome entered a large room. Opposite from the door was a large desk. Along the sides of the room were bookshelves and cabinets. Some held files and there were many books. The windows behind the desk let light into the room and the curtains pulled back. There were two plush chairs in front of the desk.

The man brought Kagome to the chairs and tossed her in one.

"Sit and we won't have any problems" he said calmly and sat in the chair next to hers. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him when he wasn't looking. He checked his gun and stayed silent.

A few minutes passed before the doors behind them opened. Kagome went to turn and look at who entered, but she received a glare from the god next to her. She sat back with an angry huff. The god let out a small smile that Kagome could barely define as a smile. It was gorgeous, but small.

The man who entered walked, quite slowly might I add, to his desk. Kagome's eyes went up to him when he came into view. It was him, her father. Her stomach dropped at the sight of him. With a bit of gray hair and more wrinkles, he was the same in the picture.

"I see, now you didn't tell me she was also pretty?" her father asked the god. The god's eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a glare.

"I didn't see it as something important," he replied to James. James smirked as he looked at Kagome.

"Sorry dear, Sesshomaru can be a bit rude when he's in training," James said, interrupted by a huff from Sesshomaru. She now had a name to the god-like man. "let's get those cuffs off and talk as to why you are here." James added. He walked around his desk and helped Kagome out of her chair. Kagome faced Sesshomaru, her back to her father. After sticking her tongue out at Sesshomaru again and receiving one perfectly raised brow, she felt a finger tail down her back and just above her butt. Her eyes widened and she fumbled forward.

"heh, you shouldn't do that.." she said, completely disgusted that her father was thinking of her in those ways she believed was illegal for them.

"Sorry, a man can't resist a woman with a wonderful body like yours," Kagome gagged, "Please, if you must be rude then attempt at killing me now"

Sesshomaru was up on his feet and was next to James in seconds. Kagome blinked and looked at the two.

"She struggled when I patter her down" Sesshomaru put in and James chuckled.

"Fiesty girl then" he chuckled more. Kagome almost choked more on her own spit.

"Both of you need to stop. Your answer is in the papers he has" Kagome said as she pointed her head at Sesshomaru.

Both men looked at her in confusion and then at each other. Sesshomaru pulled the papers out of his pocket that he had found on Kagome. He hadn't thought to look at them closely before. James grabbed his drink and took the papers.

It didn't take long for James to spew his drink onto Sesshomaru. Kagome waited for their next action.

"You had these and didn't bother to look at them?!" James shouted at Sesshomaru. "Do you know what I was just planning to do to her?!"

"I didn't think it would be something like this! No wonder she was gagging" Sesshomaru spoke and looked at the picture he had taken from Kagome as well. He saw a woman and a younger version of James. James looked at it as well and gaped.

"Anna…" he whispered, Kagome smiling when she noticed he recognized her mother.

**Author's note:** hope you enjoyed it please review. The next will come up so don't give up on me! :D


End file.
